


roses

by aikaashi



Series: should never happen [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikaashi/pseuds/aikaashi
Summary: "I miss the long nights under street lights, when our hearts were made of gold."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: should never happen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564444
Kudos: 26





	roses

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to "roses" by against the current while reading this !

Bokuto is excited to leave the gym, it's his birthday after all. He was dismissed early from practice by their coach (more like kicked out) because he knows that Bokuto has something to do before his day ends. And that was to go and see someone with tantalizing blue eyes and soft black curls. His Akaashi.

Almost skipping like a kid on his tracks, Bokuto can't help but smile as his heart pounds louder and louder as he reaches his destination. He's carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of cake on the other. He made sure to check that it was Akaashi's favourite cake (it doesn't matter if it's his birthday, Akaashi rules) and after just minutes of walking, Bokuto finally arrived at Akaashi's place. There, he saw him.

The place was silent, with only the two of them but it was comfortable. Deep breaths. Bokuto's chest tightens. Deep breaths. Bokuto lets out a chuckle. "Akaashi!" he called out, with his usual playful tone whenever he says his name. He never calls anyone this way.

He smiles to himself. "Akaashi!" he called out again now with a matching wave of his hand, "It's my birthday!"

Bokuto wanted to hear Akaashi's usual "I know, Bokuto-san. Happy birthday." together with a gift for him but of course, he was only met by silence. He just wanted to try.

Deep breaths. Bokuto opened his mouth but immediately closed it again. He won't let any sob escape his mouth today. It's his birthday. "I just miss you so much Keiji."

Deep breathes. Bokuto kneels in front of Akaashi. He put the flowers down in front of him as he reaches a hand to caress the flat surface of the stone that's supposed to mark Akaashi's place. He tried to get a deep breath but it catches in his throat. Bokuto gets teary eyed.

"I know you're wishing me a happy birthday right now, Akaashi. I just wish I could celebrate it with you right now."

"But it's alright. You need to rest right?" deep breaths. Nokuto tried to wipe the tears slowly falling down from his eyes, "And I promised to you I'll never cry again. Not in front of you at least." he tried to stifle his sob but wasn't able to.

"Sorry Akaashi. But it's my birthday so maybe you'll let me cry just for today? It just really hurts."

Bokuto looked at the sky, not entirely not hoping for a response. After a few moments, when his sobs have settled down, Bokuto looked down again at the flat stone with Akaashi's name embedded on it. Deep breathes. He smiles, "Happy birthday to me."


End file.
